Unrequited
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Dylan asks Iggy for some advice on what to do about the situation with Max. Boy, did he come to the wrong person. Post-Nevermore.


**So… this is going to be a bit sad. Kind of angsty. Definitely not a happy end for Iggy… Most of all, it's not gonna anything like the usual thing I write, but I can't get this idea out of my head. So, without further ado, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy had no idea what to say. None at all. When Dylan had come up to his hut, he was certainly not expecting what he got.

Life on the island was nice. Everyone had a hut, mutants thrived – they could finally be themselves, and most of all, no one had to worry about the School, Itex, or any safety threats any longer. So, needless to say, with there appearing to be no problems on this perfect little island, more than a few people had their internal struggles.

"You want to what?" Iggy asked incredulously, staring up at Dylan.

"I want to talk…" Dylan muttered, trailing off.

"About your feelings?" Iggy raised a questioning eyebrow.

Dylan frowned. "Yes, okay? I really need to vent to someone." Iggy sighed. Of course he did. After all, Dylan was technically still a child, and his life was pretty shitty for a two-year old. He was in love with a girl who barely acknowledged him anymore, not to mention they were specifically designed for each other. He had no way out of that love-trap.

"Fine." Iggy sighed. "Come in."

Dylan grinned, but the grin quickly faded as he came in to Iggy's hut and plopped down on a chair. Iggy sat back down on his hammock.

"What's up?"

Dylan averted his eyes from Iggy. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

Dylan sighed, like this should have been obvious. "_Max_."

"What about her?" Iggy shrugged, desperately wanting to avoid such a topic.

"She's with Fang…" Dylan trailed off, not knowing what to say. Iggy resisted a snort. Obviously, she was with Fang. You could barely separate them anymore; they were always around one another. It frustrated everyone to no end, for they couldn't speak to either one of them individually. Everyone knew it was just because they were finally happily together, but it didn't keep away the frustration people felt. Some, more than others. Dylan decided to keep going, "It hurts, Iggy. It physically hurts, watching her with him. I haven't gotten to talk to her one-on-one in an entire month. I wouldn't be as affected if… if she just spent some time with me. As friends, you know? But no, she's always with Fang – the guy who _left_ her for God's sake. How can she stand even being within five feet of him?"

Iggy stared straight ahead at the now fuming Dylan. He wanted so bad to say, 'I feel your pain' and begin his own rant about his unrequited love story. When Dylan had come to Iggy, it definitely hadn't been the smartest move. Iggy had quite a similar story to Dylan, after all, minus the being genetically engineered for Max part, of course.

It was true. Iggy was in love with the one and only Maximum Ride. He had never meant for it to happen, but it was inevitable. It had stemmed from nothing at all. Just growing up together, she had had that affect on him. He hated it, too. They grew up together, Max, Iggy, and Fang. All were the same, and for their years at the E-shaped house in Colorado, they had been an inseperable trio. The blind guy, the leader, and the guy who didn't like to talk.

Then came the running. Once they had begun to run from the School once more, Max and Fang both drifted. He took on his apprentice, the Gasman, but all the same, he missed the company of his peers. And as they were running, everything took a turn for the worse.

It had been a late night when Iggy had gotten the news. The Gasman had come running back to camp – to bring back the root they needed for their experiment, Iggy had presumed. Instead, Gazzy had come with the news he had viewed something absolutely horrific. Max and Fang- _kissing_.

The thought of the two was like a punch in the gut to Iggy. That's the first time he realized that he loved Max. After that, Iggy became extremely jealous of the relationship between Max and Fang. There was nothing he could do, of course. Max would like who she'd like – and Iggy wasn't going to go about ruining his best bro's relationship.

Still his feelings got stronger as she grew, herself. Iggy watched, it seemed, from afar as Max transformed into an even more kick-ass leader. He was there the whole time. When Fang left, he was there. It pained him as Nudge forced him into helping try to set up Max and Dylan. He almost purposely tainted the food on their date- Angel stopped him. Angel was another thing. She was so disapproving of his love for Max. Like he could do anything about it.

Unbeknownst to Iggy, Dylan had continued ranting, "… There isn't one other girl on the planet like her. Hell, I came face to face with Maya and I couldn't help wondering if I'd feel the same pull towards her. I didn't. She was exactly like Max on the outside, but she wasn't Max at all, so I didn't feel the same connection. Max and I are meant to be, why won't she accept it?..." Iggy promptly stopped listening to the hormonal two-year old.

Iggy knew exactly what Dylan meant. It was the exact same way with Ella.

Ella. Most likely the sweetest girl alive. She had been brain-washed for a while there, but still undeniably sweet. Still, Iggy didn't have the same attraction to her as Max. They were goddamned sisters, shouldn't the feeling be there? But no.

And somewhere along the road, Iggy had settled. He had done what Dylan had failed to do, and tried to move on. He tried to move on with the girl who had read aloud to him. He tried to move on with girl who was related to his love. He tried to move on. When he kissed her, he felt nothing. Still, when she smiled and her whole face lit up after a kiss, he knew that she, at least, had felt something between them. And why not, if he couldn't be happy, make her at least have some joy?

Iggy sighed, still having no advice for Dylan. He was no better than Dylan. Hell, they could've almost been the same person, if you tweaked a few minor details. But they weren't the same. Iggy had managed to conceal his feelings to all except Angel. Iggy had managed to 'move on'. Iggy managed to put on a believable façade that he was happy.

"And that's everything." Dylan concluded. "What can I _do_?"

Iggy put on a completely blank expression. "I don't know, Dylan. I really don't know. Just… try to deal." Iggy stood up promptly and walked out of his hut.

After all, he was not one to preach about unrequited love.

**And there you have it. An unrequited Miggy oneshot. Told you it wasn't the usual. *Sigh* This really just made me kind of sad.**

**And now to shock you all: Miggy is my guilty pleasure. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I'm completely Fax all the way, but when I first started reading MR, I truly believed Iggy was a contender to be Max's love interest. That's why Miggy has always interested me. So… yeah. Please don't throw any pitchforks my way.**

**~Cake.**


End file.
